DDYE Prophecy of the Four
by maxi-m8
Summary: I have added chapter 1 at last! I had trouble submitting! Sorry it took me a long time to update it, i have been ill for the last 5 days! Anyway hope this was worth the the wait! REVIEWS PLEASE! xx
1. Prologue: Too Late To Rewind

**DDYE**

**Prophecy of the four**

**Prologue-Too late to rewind**

Evil- that's what he was. Then suddenly he changed back to normal. But at that moment- Evil. All he could smell was blood; the blood of his enemy. He longed for them to be dead and so he fought them like there was no tomorrow; cutting off an arm here, slicing off an ear there. He was out numbered. He couldn't fight for much longer. Death was near, he could feel it. He had hardly any sand left. Blood covered bodies littered the ground. A few moments later and – Slice. His enemy slashed his side. He fell to the floor in agony, sand poured out of his side. Then the leader of the group struck his head with his foot. He was engulfed by darkness and into unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 1: Alive, Just!

**Chapter 1- Alive, just!**

He opened his eyes to see a dark blue, almost black sky, with bright sparkling stars, above him. Behind him, he could hear waves, the sea crawling up the sand, only to go back in, as if the water had lost its grip and fallen to its doom. He sat up hugging his knees. He could tell he was still evil, his skin colour was black with gold lines running all over his body and face, and his eyes were also gold. He had only just realised that he was sitting on sand, bleach white sand, and not a stone in site! He felt fantastic!

_You said you needed sand as you were so near death, now you've got it! I don't want to die. So take it! I'm not finished with you yet!_ His invoice reminded him.

He did as he was told and shoved his hands deep into the soft sand, this replenished his health and he felt as strong as ever, but his pleasure did not last long.

"We have to train them harder Wakka! It's the only way!"

As soon as he heard this voice, he jumped up and ran to the nearest rock for cover. He hid behind it.

With his back against the rock he quickly checked his surroundings; a couple of feet away was the sea, with a wooden, brown deck going out into the ocean and then turned left. In front of him was miles and miles of sea, he could not see and other islands for a long, long way. Was this a deserted one?

After having a look he peered around the corner and saw two tall men walking along the beach towards him, one of them had a stocky build with ginger hair, while the other was slightly slimmer with blonde hair. The stockier built man was carrying a picnic basket. The other had a young boy on his left hip, he also had ginger hair.

He noticed two ladies in the sea, swimming.

_Lucky they did not see us! _The invoice said

"Will you shut up! You're so annoying! He explained as quietly as he could.

_I know! It's fun pissing you off! _His invoice giggled. He rolled his gold eyes.

"Get yourselves dried ladies; dinner will be ready in five minutes!" The ginger haired man shouted.

"Tidus! Tidus! Play with me, PLEASE?" The little boy asked.

"Yeah! Go on! I'll be ok! It'll keep Vidina happy!"

"Ok Wakka! If you're sure!" Tidus replied.

The two ladies were sitting on an extremely large blanket, which could sit eight, talking quietly.

"He'll make a really good father, Yuna!" Lulu said looking at Tidus.

"I really hope so Lulu, we have tried so hard for this baby, and Tidus will be devastated if we loose it now!" Replied Yuna patting her stomach. She obviously was pregnant.

_Awww we have some lovie dovies! Come on get real! This is not Love Island! Is it!_

Suddenly he felt his body rise up in agony, he flew up in the air, was surrounded by blue ribbon, then came tumbling down to earth.

He was good again.

When he came back down he turned his attention to Tidus and Vidina playing friendly wrestling.

He slowly walked out from behind the rock, careful not to startle them.

Wakka and Tidus spotted him and turned to face him.

"Vidina? Could you go to your mummy for me?" Tidus asked the small boy. He nodded his head in reply and walked off towards Lulu.

Wakka and Tidus started to walk towards him, as if they were barriers trying to push him into the sea and protect the women.

He walked forward with a smile.

"Good evening gentlemen!" He said

"Who are you?" Tidus asked, not smiling, and not taking his eyes off him.

"My name is Prince of Persia! I mean no harm!" He explained.

"Where do you come form?" Wakka asked.

"Babylon" He replied.

"No offence but could we call you something else? As Prince of Persia is a bit long." Wakka asked looking at the floor in embarrassment.

"Ok call me Dark" Dark answered.

"WHOW! You arm! Is it sore? Would you like me to yank it out for you?" Vidina asked, fascinated by his arm. His left arm had a chain rapped around and stuck in it; half of the blades were sticking out which meant if someone caught their arm on the blades they would get hurt and suffer lethal consequences.

"NO! No It's ok, I er… If, if the chain comes out I will er…. DIE! So er… please don't take it out!" Dark explained dramatically.

"Excuse me sir? Would you like to have dinner with us?" Yuna asked politely.

"Honey, I'm not sure that is a good idea!" Tidus said. He was a bit anxious of Dark as Babylon has never been heard of in Spira before.

"Dark you are welcome to join us!" Wakka said, paying no attention to what Tidus had just said.

"Well thank you" Dark said accepting the offer. "I am quite hungry!"

After half an hour they had almost finished their dinner of chicken wings, onion rings, turkey burgers, sausages barbequed beef and goose. They had talked a lot of who they were, where they had come from, where Dark was now, and past stories, every one was in fits of laughter where they could not breath, every one was having a great time, all except Tidus, he had not got involved in any conversations, every one tried to get him to talk by saying "Do you remember that time?" or "That was so funny! Do you remember Tidus?" But nothing worked.

Tidus was still picking at his chicken wing when they started to pack up.

"Right should we make our way back to the village? Oh would you like us to wait for you Tidus?" Wakka asked.

"No! I'm getting tired! Let's go back!" Tidus replied rather angrily.

"So am I!" Vidina explained.

"Ok then" Said Lulu, "Thank you for dinner, it was lovely Darling!" giving Wakka a kiss on the cheek, and picking up Vidina and putting him on her hip.

"Yeah Wakka! It was great!" Every one said.

"Thank you, Thank you!" Wakka replied with a massive satisfied smile on his face.

"Vidina, you've got really heavy! Your ten now come on you can walk home, you're a big boy now!" Lulu said putting Vidina down with a pained expression on her face.

They started to walk home, Yuna, Wakka, Lulu, Dark and Vidina in one straight line, Tidus lagged behind.

"Come on Tidus! Catch up!" Yuna asked looking at her Husband.

"No it's ok you have your fun!" Tidus replied in anger. Yuna just turned round, thinking that Tidus was wound up with the Blitzball training as it was not going well at the moment. She did not realise that Tidus was mad at Dark as he did not trust him and despised him.

Once they got home they went straight to bed, Dark slept in the guest bedroom. Every one said goodnight except Tidus.

Tomorrow would be another strange day. But all they cared about was the sleep that consumed them.


End file.
